1. Field of the Invention
Non-limiting example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to OLED display devices in which an organic layer is formed after easily patterning a pixel defining layer formed of a photoresist material using a fluorine-based polymer layer to improve a surface property of a first electrode, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, an OLED display device has advantages such as a fast response time of 1 ms or less, low power consumption, self-emission and a wide viewing angle as a moving picture display medium regardless of its size. It may be also fabricated at a low temperature and in a simple process based on conventional semiconductor processing technology, and thus attracts attention as a next generation flat panel display device.
The OLED display device may be classified as a polymer device manufactured by using a wet process or a small molecule device manufactured by using deposition, depending on the material used for an organic light emitting diode and the process.
Among methods of patterning a polymer or small molecule emission layer, when an emission layer is pattered by ink-jet printing, materials for organic layers except for an emission layer are limited, and a structure for ink-jet printing should be formed on a substrate. When an emission layer is pattered by deposition, it is difficult to fabricate a large device due to use of a metal mask. An alternative technique for such a patterning technique is laser induced thermal imaging (LITI), which has developed in recent times.
However, there are some problems when an organic layer including an emission layer is formed by these methods. An organic light emitting diode includes many underlying polymer organic layers, which may be also formed in a non-emission region while these organic layers including an organic emission layer are formed on a first electrode, thereby affecting an underlying device. Thus, defects may be generated and production yield may be reduced.